The Marauders
by Teddy1008
Summary: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

A young boy with light brown hair and stormy green eyes was sitting under a tree. He was wearing a shabby blue long-sleeve sweater and casual pants. His skin was pale and he was covered in scars. He had a particularly long scar on his right cheek, still healing. He had his nose buried in a book, reading under the shade of the tree. He was the son of Lyall and Hope Lupin. His name was Remus John Lupin.

An eleven year old boy with messy black hair and hazel brown eyes was sitting on his bed. Glasses were perched on his nose as he flopped down on his bed. He was extremely bored, with nothing to do. He rolled around, making his already messy hair messier. It was obvious that he was well cared for, possibly even spoiled a bit. He was the son of Mr and Mrs Potter. His name was James Potter.

A small child with mousy brown hair and blue eyes and pale skin was sitting on the floor. He was the son of Mr and Mrs Pettigrew. His name was Peter Pettigrew.

One boy with shoulder-length, wavy black hair and gray eyes was in his room. He was the heir of the Black family. He was the son of Mr and Mrs Black. His name was Sirius Black.

* * *

Remus Lupin had no friends. He used to have friends, but when they found out a big secret about him, they all left. Remus was a werewolf. On the nights of a full moon, he would transform into a vicious werewolf. His parents put him in the basement. They always worried for him. Remus was a thin, pale boy with no friends. He often was very lonely, and was quiet. Remus stared up at the sky. The moon was half-full. He shivered, feeling the moonlight bathe his skin. He edged backward onto the stump of the tree he was sitting under. He remembered the night when he had gotten bitten.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Stay here, and don't go outside. It's dangerous."_

_It was May 3rd, 1965 and Five year old Remus watched as his father rushed out. Why was it dangerous? He got a mischievous look in his eyes. Maybe there was something his father didn't want him to see. Maybe it was an early birthday present. After all, his birthday was only a week away. Grinning, he ran outside. "Daddy?" he called. He looked around, frowning. Where was his dad? A growling noise made him freeze. He slowly turned around and intense pain broke into his right arm. He howled in shock and crumpled. Darkness overwhelmed him, and he fell unconscious._

_Remus woke up in a bed with white sheets. He slowly blinked and tried to shift. "Ow." His arm was bandaged and he was sore everywhere. He slumped back down._

_"Remus?"_

_Remus looked to the side. His parents were sitting beside his bed, eyes filled withh anxiety and worry. "Mom. Dad. I'm sorry," Remus whimpered. Tears dripped down onto the bed. Lyall Lupin leaned close._

_"Remus, we have something to tell you," Lyall whispered._

_Remus stared at him._

_"A werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback bit you," Hope said softly._

_"...werewolf?" Remus whispered. He looked down. "Does that mean I'm a werewolf, too?"_

_Lyall slowly nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Reumus's father gave him a gentle hug. "Remember, to us you're our son. You will always be loved, remember that."_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Remus sighed. He hated that day. March 3rd. "I'm a monster," Remus whispered to himself. He hugged his knees tighter, and closer to his chest, and wiped the tears away. "No matter what they say, I'll always be a monster."

* * *

"Remus! THERE'S A LETTER FOR YOU!"

Remus sighed. It was probably just another stupid letter saying he couldn't attend their school because he was a werewolf. His parents had tried again and again to find him a school where he could learn magic, but they all rejeccted. Probably because he was a monster. Groaning, Remus sat up and stomped down. Lyall handed him the letter. Remus glared at it, then chucked it into the fireplace. "Remus!" Hope said, looking shocked.

"There's no point!" Remus snarled. "It'll just be another letter saying that I can't attend their school!"

He stormed back up the stairs. The next day, he received the same letter. He destroyed it once again, anger piling up inside of him. For the next week, the stupid same letter was delivered - EVERY SINGLE DAY!

"You know, dear, you might as well try opening it," Hope said.

"Your mother is correct."

Remus spun around, with his parents. A tall man with brownish-gray hair and a small beard and moustache was standing behind them. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to pierce through everything, and he wore half-moon glasses. "Who are you?" Remus growled. He eyed the man warily.

"Remus, that's no way to greet a visitor," Lyall scolded gently. He walked forward and shook hands with the man. "Professor Albus Dumbledore, good to see you again."

"You too. You and Hope seem to be coping well," Dumbledore replied, smiling. He peered at Remus with a smile. "You must be Remus Lupin."

"Yes," Remus answered, still glaring at Dumbledore.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to inform you that-"

"THAT I CAN'T ATTEND YOUR STUPID SCHOOL? THAT I CAN'T COME AND LEARN MAGIC JUST BECAUSE I'M A WEREWOLF? ARE YOU HERE TO INFORM ME THAT I COULD BE A DANGER TO EVERYONE IN YOUR SCHOOL? THAT I-"

The three stood listening to Remus's outburst, After a while, Dumbledore got out his wand and pointed it at Remus. "_Silencio._"

Remus suddenly grabbed his throat. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He glared at the man as he put away his wand.

"I am here to inform you that Remus is accepted into Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Remus gaped at him. _But I'm a danger to everyone who goes to Hogwarts! What if I bite somebody? What happens on the night of a full moon?_

"I assure you, his little problem can be solved. I would love to have Remus come and learn magic," Dumbledore said.

"Are ... are you sure?" Lyall said, looking stunned.

"Albus, what if he ... well, what if he bites someone?" Hope inquired.

Remus stomped his foot in frustration and the four adults looked at him. "Oh, yes. My apologies." Dumbledore flicked his wand and Remus's voice was returned.

"Mom's right, what if I put someone else in danger? Remus asked.

"We will make sure nothing like that happens," Dumbledore replied lightly. He handed Remus a letter. "Good day, and I expect to see Remus at Hogwarts on September the first." He disappeared.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

"Remus, make sure you write," Hope Lupin reminded him.

"I know," Remus muttered. "Bye, mom, bye dad." He grabbed his suitcase and boarded the train. He sighed and went to the far back of the Hogwarts Express. He slid the door shut and sat down after placing his suitcase down. He wondered if he had made a good choice deciding to go to Hogwarts. Of course it was! He had finally been accepted and he was wondering if he had made a good choice! He rubbed his forehead and looked up when he heard the door open. "Er ... can I sit here?" a boy asked. Remus gave a curt nod. He studied the boy. He had hazel brown eyes and messy black hair, and he wore glasses. "Why are you staring at me?" the boy asked. Remus shrugged. "I'm James Potter." Remus shook his hand. "What's your name?" Remus shrugged. "You don't know your own name?" James asked. Remus shrugged again. He didn't feel like talking. After a while, the door opened again and a boy with wavy black hair and stormy gray eyes walked in.

"Hi," the new boy said shortly. He placed his suitcase down. "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"James Potter," James replied. The two boys stared at each other. Remus watched them warily, wondering if a fight was going to break out. It was common knowledge the Potters and Blacks weren't too good on terms. "Well? Sit down," James said at last, patting the spot beside him. Sirius grinned and sat down, revealing a small boy with mousy brown hair behind him.

"That's Peter Pettigrew. I met him while boarding the train," Sirius said.

"Hi," Peter stammered. James waved at him. Remus tensed when Peter sat down beside him.

"Who are you?" Sirius aked. Remus felt three pairs of eyes on him. He shrugged. Sirius looked at James.

"He didn't say anything to me either," James said. Remus stared at his hands. He didn't like making new friends. He knew, that once they found out his secret, they would abandon him - like everyone else. "Tell us your name." James's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. Remus slumped back and shook his head. "Suit yourself," James said. He ran a hand through his black hair, making it even messier.

"Anything off the trolley?"

"Yes!" James, Sirius, and Peter jumped up. James looked at Remus. "You aren't getting anything?" Remus shrugged. The truth was, he didn't have a lot of money. His parents had wasted them desperately trying to find a cure for his lyncanthropy - the state of which he turned into a werewolf. His family used to be wealthy, but now they were poor. Another guilty thing for Remus to think about. Remus sighed and then stared in surprise when a pile of sweets were dropped into his lap. He looked up. "They're yours. We bought you some," James explained. After a while, Remus sighed and sat up.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Sirius grinned. "That's the first thing you said to us, person-whose-name-we-don't-know!"

Remus heard the door slide open and a boy stepped in, talking with a red-headed girl.

"You had better be in Slytherin," the boy was saying. He had black hair that looked extremely greasy, and black eyes. The girl had emerald green eyes and wavy red hair.

"Slytherin?" James exclaimed, and Remus blinked at him. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," Sirius said without smiling. He didn't look amused.

"Blimey," James said, "and I thought you were all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Mybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." His eyes snapped to the boy greasy-haired boy, who made a small, disparaging noise. "Got a problem with that?" James sneered.

"No," said the boy, though hihs sneer said otherrwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are yu hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius interjected.

James roared with laughter, and Peter grinned while Remus just remained silent and stared at his hands. The girl shot them a glare and said, "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..." James and Sirius mocked. James tried to trip Severus as he went past.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius called as the door slid shut.

* * *

"We've arrived!" James exclaimed. They were all dressed in Hogwarts Robes and were preparing to enter the school. Remus jumped in shock as the train came to an abrupt halt. "Come on!" Remus followed Peter, James, and Sirius out of the train.

"Where do we go?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"First years! First years, over here!" A tall man was bellowing.

"Wow!" James breathed. Remus stiffened when James nudged him. "He's got to be half-giant or something." Remus shrugged. James looked frustrated at the silent response but he said nothing as they headed toward a lake.

"Name is Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys, Gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Now. Four in a boat, now hurry up, ye all!"

Remus stared, unsure where to go. "Where are you going? Come on, you can sit with us!" James pulled him toward a boat where Remus and Peter were already sitting. Remus sat down quietly and gazed uncertainly at the huge castle. He still wasn't sure if going to this school was a good idea, but he pushed the thought away. The moonlight bathed down on them and he shuddered. He hated the moonlight - to him it felt cold, and reminded him of March 3rd. Remus caught James staring at him and for a moment he tensed, wondering if he had seen Remus shudder. Remus slightly relaxed when James looked away. At last, they walked up to the doors and Hagrid pushed open the doors to reveal an old-looking witch. She seemed nice enough, but to Remus he knew that this was not a good person to mess around with. Hagrid nodded to her and walked out.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she said as the first years stared at her. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She smiled reassuringly at them. "In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall to join your classmates, but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." A few murmurings broke out at this, and the first years glanced at each other. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. While you are here your house will be like your family. Any triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking or disobedience and you will lose points." McGonagall straightened up and nodded to them. "It is time. Get into a line, all of you."

Remus swalowed nervously. "What do you think we'll have to do?" Peter asked, looking anxious.

"I've heard from my cousin that you have to fight a troll," Sirius said.

"And kill it," James added. Peter squeaked in fright and Remus felt slightly amused.

"No, you just have to put on a hat, That's all," Remus stated.

James and Sirius stared at him. "How do you know?" James said, while at the same time Sirius said, "That's probably the longest statement you have ever said." Remus blushed at that and he shrugged.

"I still think we have to fight a troll," James said.

"Let's bet!" Sirius said excitedly. "If you're in the same house as us, then you have to be friends with us."

"I don't want any friends," Remus muttered, turninng away.

"The bet's done," Sirius said happily, as if he hadn't heard a single protest from Remus. Remus let out a small sound of protest but shrugged and walked in with the others.

* * *

It turned out Remus had been correct - all you had to do was put on some old hat and it would shout out the name of your house. The first years stood in a cluster, fidgeting nervously, while McGonagall called out their names.

"Potter, James!"

Remus watched as James ran forwarrd and eagerly placed the hat on his head. After about twenty seconds, "GRYFFINDOR!" Grinning, James leaped off and ran off to the cheering Gryffindor table. He sat down and winked at Remus. Remus turned away from James.

"Rial, Tilen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Snape, Severus!"

Remus watched as the boy who James and Sirius had mocked walked forward. The hat was placed on his head, and after a few moments, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Snape stood up and walked away.

"Evans, Lily!"

It was the red-headed girl who had been with Snape.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus watched as Lily gave Snape a sad smile, and walked away.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Black, Sirius!"

Everyone watched, assuming that he would be put into Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was utter shock. Everyone stared as Sirius walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table. He headed for the chair beside James. Everyone watched, wondering how James was going to react. Remus could tell they were surprised when James gave a small smile and clapped him on the back.

"Jains, Pablo!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

On and on, the list went, until it McGonagall called out, "Lupin, Remus!"

All the teachers straightened up at this, wondering where the young werewolf was going to be placed. Remus hurried forward and the world went dark as the hat was placed on his head.

_**Lupin, is it?**_

_Yes_, Remus replied.

_**Werewolf.**_

_Excuse me?_

_**You. Are. A. Werewolf.**_

_I know._

_**Why are you here?**_

_Are you just too lazy to answer that yourself, or are you just plain stupid? _Remus countered. He found the hat particularly annoying.

_**Why ... how dare you?**_

_Dare me what?_

_**You are very cheeky, and arrogant, and ... and ...**_

_And you are irritating, infuriating, exasperating, maddening, tiresome-_

_**I GET IT!**_

Remus jumped and promptly fell off the stool. Fuming, he heard snickering in the background of students.

_**STOP GETTING ME OFF TRACK!**_

_Then just sort me!_

_**FINE!**_

Remus smirked.

_**You're too untrusting to be Hufflepuff-**_

_No need to be offensive._

_**You don't have a drop of darkness in your heart - well, unless you become werewolf, that's different but it doesn't count. You can't be Slytherin. You have the brains for Ravenclaw, but Ravenclaw doesn't seem too suit you. Perhaps Gryffindor?**_

_Oh, oh no, There are these three boys all in Gryffindor, and we made a bet. If I'm in the same house as them, then I have to be friends with them. I don't want any friends._

_**Really? Then I choose-**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus inwardly groaned, and thought, _stupid hat. _He stormed down to the Gryffindor table and plopped down beside Sirius. Sirius, James, and Peter were grinning madly. "You ahve to be our friend now," James said.

"Great," Remus replied moodily.

"What took you so long? You were up there for about ten minutes! The teachers were starting to look worried," Sirius told him.

"Stupid hat," Remus said shortly.

"Now that we are all sorted, let us sing the Hogwarts song! Pick your tune and off we go!"

"**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**  
**Teach us something please,**  
**Whether we be old and bald,**  
**Or young with scabby knees,**  
**Our heads could do with filling,**  
**With some interesting stuff,**  
**For now they're bare and full of air,**  
**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**  
**So teach us things worth knowing,**  
**Bring back what we've forgot,**  
**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**  
**And learn until our brains all rot."**

Remus ate. And ate. And ate. He had never seen so much food like this! After eating, the boys headed up to their dormitory with the Prefect. "This is way better than home!" James was saying to Sirius and Peter. They all shared the same room. Remus pulled the curtains around his bed and changed. He didn't want the others to see his scars. James pulled the curtains back as Remus flopped down. "You're sleeping already?" But Remus was already in a deep sleep. "Wow."

"I could never do that either," Sirius agreed. James pulled the curtains around Remus's bed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO.**

**Please review and give advice.**


End file.
